4 To Protect Team Rocket from Devastation
by Kris Love
Summary: A continuation of Morgan Vs. Ketchum. Jessie begins her search for the truth about her past; she also learns some very interesting news. RR


To Protect Team Rocket from Devastation  
  
Jessie and James are on their bed. Jessie is putting a notebook and pen on her nightstand.  
  
James: No, Jess, you are not getting me to help you.  
  
He turns onto his side and closes his eyes. Then he tries to get to sleep.  
  
Jessie (taking off her glasses): We'll talk about it in the morning.  
  
James (mumbling): You'd better think twice before you get me to help you.  
  
Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy are just entering the hotel lobby.  
  
Butch (laughing): You don't really think she'll get in do you?  
  
Cassidy (mimicking Clara): I doubt that. I really doubt that.  
  
They both laugh and go over to the elevator.  
  
Butch: Did you notice Jessica tonight? (Trying to be serious) She was acting strange tonight.  
  
Cassidy (pushing the elevator button): I know what you mean; it was almost like she was trying to hide something from us.  
  
Butch: And to think she had all that wine to drink, too.  
  
Meanwhile Mondo and Clara are looking up at the stars from his jeep.  
  
Mondo: You certainly are brave, Clara.  
  
Clara (looking towards Mondo): Me? Brave? What do you mean?  
  
Mondo: Well, to attack Jessie and to go into a battle against James. Even just to survive out her in the wild every night.  
  
Clara: Oh.  
  
Mondo: You don't talk much about your family, Clara. Why?  
  
Clara: I'm like Jessie in that respect. We have a similar family story. (Pauses) There is much you don't know about me.  
  
Back in Jessie and James' room, James is sound asleep, but Jessie is still awake staring at the ceiling. Jessie (thinking): The main door is guarded heavily with alarms, security cameras, and lasers. The office can be accessed through the rear of the building via a window right behind his desk. The file cabinet is to the left as soon as you enter through the window. The files are not arranged in any particular order. To get into the file cabinet I'll need the keys. The keys are in the locked, top drawer of the desk. To get in there I'll need the keys in the top right drawer which also contains the photos I want. (Pauses) Now why do I need Meowth and James? Oh, right! They're my lookouts. I'll need to buy a pager tomorrow, too. We'll also need cell phones.  
  
James turns over onto his other side. Jessie looks over at him.  
  
James (mumbling in his sleep): Jessica, you're so smart.  
  
Jessie (thinking): Too bad you're not consciously aware of what you're telling me.  
  
Meowth is sitting outside Jessie and James' room. He is sound asleep sitting there.  
  
Meowth (mumbling in his sleep): Don't let 'em get away!  
  
Butch and Cassidy walk out of the elevator.  
  
Cassidy (seeing Meowth): Looks like Meowth got himself into trouble.  
  
Butch (picking up Meowth): We'll take him into our room. I guess he needs some place soft to sleep for tonight.  
  
Cassidy (scratching her head): This is so unlike you, Butch. Are you feeling okay?  
  
Butch: Never better. Come on let's get to sleep.  
  
Back with Jessie and James. Jessie is just about to close her eyes when she thinks she feels something on her foot.  
  
Jessie (panicking and wiggling her foot): Get off! Go on, shoe!  
  
Jessie continues wiggling. Her toes reach James' foot.  
  
James (laughing): Stop it! Stop! That tickles! Stop!  
  
Jessie and James toss and turn. Finally Jessie wraps herself up in the sheet and looks like she's in a cocoon. Then she goes to sleep. Now it's James' turn to be awake.  
  
James (looking over at Jessie): Well, at least you can sleep. Something was tickling my foot. (Sighs) I still haven't the slightest clue where you come up with your ideas sometimes.  
  
James sneaks out of bed and heads to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror.  
  
James (thinking aloud): One of these days we'll quit Team Rocket (turns on the faucet and washes his hands) and all will be just fine. Then our life together will be peaceful again.  
  
The next morning finds Jessie in her "cocoon" and James is near the foot of the bed. A beam of light shimmers into James' eye.  
  
James (groaning and putting the pillow over his face): I didn't get much sleep; it can't be morning yet.  
  
James saunters into the bathroom. He walks over to the sink, turns on the cold water, and splashes himself with the water.  
  
James (wide awake, nearly screaming): God, that's cold!  
  
Jessie turns over on her side; her hair flops in her face. This causes her to wake up.  
  
Jessie (coughing and trying to get out of her "cocoon"): James? James, where are you?  
  
James enters patting his face dry.  
  
James: What's wrong?  
  
Jessie: Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  
  
James (brushing his hair from his face): I'm going to get breakfast ready. (He tosses his towel onto the bed and it lands on Jessie's legs.)  
  
Jessie sits up and looks at the towel. Jessie: You could have at least left the towel in the bathroom, James.  
  
James begins frying bacon in the kitchenette still shirtless from the night before.  
  
Jessie starts dressing in the bedroom. She holds up a black dress.  
  
Jessie (thinking): This would be nice to wear to the mall.  
  
Jessie finishes dressing, and then heads into the kitchenette.  
  
James (screaming from getting splattered by the bacon grease): Ouch! Dang! That hurts!  
  
Jessie wraps her arms around his waist. She strokes his chest. Jessie (concerned): Are you okay? (James turns to face her forgetting about the bacon.) Jessie (rubbing her fingers up and down James' chest): I'll kiss it and make it better. (Jessie starts humming Friends and Lovers. As she hums she begins leading James away from the stove and turns it off reaching behind him. Then she starts kissing him.)  
  
In Butch and Cassidy's room Cassidy is sitting at the "infamous" table reading the papers Jessie had given her.  
  
Cassidy (studying the papers): I've got to find out if these papers are true. I know! (calling to Butch): We're going shopping (Pauses) today.  
  
Meowth stretches on the bed and slowly wakes up.  
  
Meowth (stretching): Meeeooowth! Dat was a great night's sleep. (Noticing he's on a bed) What da? Wadda I'sa doin' here?  
  
Butch (grumbling under his breath and slurring his words together): Why today? What for?  
  
Meowth (seeing Butch): YAAAA!!!! I'sa gotta get outta here!  
  
Butch (looking towards the bed and Meowth starting to run away): Where 'ya going?  
  
Meowth (still running): Fur enough away firm youz an' Cassidy.  
  
**** Time passes. It is now about 10 o'clock. Jessie and James are at the mall.  
  
Jessie (gawking at the many stores): This is going to be so much fun! (Getting back to reality; looking at James) You do have your credit card don't you?  
  
James reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet, and finds the card.  
  
James (holding it up): Right here.  
  
Jessie (excitedly): Then let's.go.shopping!  
  
Jessie drags James behind her as they head towards the nearest store.  
  
James: Remind me again; why are we going shopping?  
  
Jessie: We need solid black clothes.  
  
James: Why?  
  
Jessie: I'll explain later. Besides we also need cell phones and a pager.  
  
James (wide-eyed): What do need those for?  
  
Jessie: You weren't listening were you? I said it's all for my plan tonight.  
  
Just then she and someone else collide.  
  
Jessie and Cassidy: Ow!  
  
They rub their heads. Butch goes to assist Cassidy.  
  
James: It's Botch!  
  
Jessie(looking at Cassidy): And Cassidy!  
  
Butch (to James): That's Butch!  
  
Jessie and Cassidy: What are you doing here? No fair I asked first!  
  
James: Okay, girls, let's break it up! (He pries the two of them apart.)  
  
Jessie and Cassidy: Girls?! (They tear at James.)  
  
James: Botch, help! Ow! Help! Botch!  
  
Butch (laughing): That's Butch! Why should I help you?  
  
James: Please, Botch!  
  
Butch: If you ever get my name right I'll help you. (continues laughing)  
  
**** About 15 minutes later Jessie and James are back on their way to the first store.  
  
James: I can't believe you got us into this mess.  
  
Jessie: Me?! It was all your fault.  
  
James: How is it my fault?  
  
Jessie: I don't know, but somehow it is. Now come on; we have to get those clothes.  
  
After a while James is in the men's department looking at clothes.  
  
Female Clerk (coming towards James): May I help you?  
  
James (startled and dropping a shirt): No, I'm fine. Uh, (picks up the shirt) you wouldn't happen to have anything in black would you?  
  
F.C.: What in particular? And why black? You'd look much better in blue or green.or.  
  
James (interrupting): Because (pauses to think) I'm going to.uh.well, just because.  
  
F.C. shrugs and leads James to another section. F.C.: So what exactly are you looking for in black?  
  
James: Anything!  
  
Meanwhile in the women's department Jessie is looking at bridal gowns.  
  
Male Clerk (approaching Jessie): You're getting married, ma'am?!  
  
Jessie (turning around, confused): Huh?  
  
M.C.: Well, you're looking at the bridal gowns; I just assumed you were getting married.  
  
Jessie (smiling): Oh, you're not wrong.  
  
M.C. (interrupting): So then you are interested in buying a wedding dress?  
  
Jessie (half smiling): Actually, no. I'm looking for stuff in black.  
  
M.C. (confused): Black?!?! Then why are you looking in the bridal section?  
  
Jessie: Personal business.  
  
M.C.: Right this way, ma'am.  
  
Back in the men's department.  
  
James turns his watch around his wrist, as the female clerk rings up his purchase.  
  
F.C.: I must say you are quite a gentleman. You got what you came for and were very polite. Are you sure you don't want anything else?  
  
James looks around and then spies a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. James (pointing to the jeans an polo): Toss those in, too.  
  
F.C. smiles and retrieves them. James reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He smiles as he looks at Jessie's picture. F.C. returns and finishes checking his purchases out. F.C.: That'll be $50.85! (James still stares at Jessie's picture. F.C. comes around the counter and peers over James' shoulder.) Beautiful woman. Who is she?  
  
James (jumps back a bit startled): Uh?.Oh, my (clears his throat, mumbles) fiancée.  
  
F.C. (studying the picture): Has anyone ever told her she looks a lot like Jessie from Team Rocket? I mean without those glasses.  
  
James (embarrassed): Just tell me how much I owe you.  
  
F.C. (going back to the other side of the counter): And you look like James from Team Rocket. Are you sure you're not a member of Team Rocket?  
  
James (slightly aggravated): Just tell me how much I owe you, and I'll be on my way!  
  
F.C.: $50.85!  
  
James: Fine. Here. (hands F.C. his credit card)  
  
F.C. (scans the card): You are James Morgan?!  
  
James (growing more aggravated): Just give me my card and the paper I need to sign. Then I'll take my purchase and be on my way.  
  
Back with Jessie.  
  
M.C. (helping Jessie to the fitting room): Has any one told you that resemble Jessie of Team Rocket?  
  
Jessie stops abruptly. Jessie: What did you say?!  
  
M.C.: Well, without your glasses you'd look exactly like her.  
  
Jessie (slightly aggravated): I am not Jessie of Team Rocket!  
  
Just then James makes his way over to them. He's still somewhat upset himself.  
  
James: What's going on here?  
  
Jessie: This clerk thinks I'm Jessie of Team Rocket!  
  
James: We'll just see to that later. I'll buy your clothes for you, and then we'll get out of here.  
  
Jessie: Fine, Mr. Clerk, ring us up! (Tosses all the clothes on his counter.)  
  
M.C.: But don't you want t try them on first?  
  
James: You heard her! Ring the items up!  
  
**** Jessie and James leave the store. As they're heading out Jessie spies an electronics store; James spies a pokèmon store where they sell pokèmon. His face lights up.  
  
James (thinking): Maybe they have a cute, little Koffing, and maybe an Ekans for Jess.  
  
Jessie (thinking): Now all we need is the cell phones and a pager.  
  
Still holding hands, Jessie and James try to get to the store they want. They fall back and collapse onto the floor. Jessie lands on James and catches the bags. Jessie lands on James and catches the bags.  
  
Jessie: This isn't working.  
  
James: Do you mind?  
  
Jessie: That was a soft landing.  
  
James (as Jessie gets off of his back): Not for me it wasn't.  
  
Jessie helps James off the floor. James repacks the bags after she helps him up.  
  
Jessie: No we need to go to this electronics store.  
  
James (whining): Why? I wanna go elsewhere.  
  
Jessie (sighing): We need two cell phones and a pager.  
  
James: What for?  
  
Jessie: You and Meowth are my lookouts. (Dragging James towards the electronics store) If trouble arise you will call me which will set off the pager.  
  
James: Why are Meowth and I the lookouts?  
  
Jessie: Because you two always cause trouble.  
  
James: I do not.  
  
Jessie: Well, maybe not; but you don't know where to look for everything I need.  
  
Electronics Store Clerk: May I help you? Jessie: Yes, we need to cell phones and a pager.  
  
James sneaks off to the pokèmon store.  
  
E.S.C.: We?!  
  
Jessie (not noticing James isn't there): Yes, my partner and I would like two cell phones and a pager.  
  
E.S.C. still confused gives a half smile and escorts Jessie to the desk where the cell phones are.  
  
Meanwhile James has just made his way into the Pokémon store. He is looking at all the cute Pokémon when the clerk comes up behind him.  
  
Pokémon Clerk: May I help you?  
  
James (turning to face P.C.): Yes. Do you have any other cute pokèmon?  
  
P.C.: All Pokémon are cute. (pauses and blushes) In my opinion anyway; what kind did you have in mind?  
  
James (with a huge smile): A Koffing.  
  
P.C.: I'll go check.  
  
James picks up a Vulpix. James: You're so cute. (Vulpix emits fire from its mouth. His eyes widen. James' face is now blackened from the fire. He puts down the Vulpix.) James (sarcastically): Oh, yeah. That was real cute.  
  
P.C. returns with Koffing following. P.C. spots James and laughs.  
  
P.C.: I see you found Vulpix. I should have warned you some Pokémon don't like to be handled.  
  
James: Yeah, so I found out.  
  
P.C.: I found your Koffing for you.  
  
Koffing: Koffing!  
  
James (wiping his face with a handkerchief): Oh good! I miss hearing that voice.  
  
P.C.: You mean you had a Koffing?  
  
James (sadly): Yeah, but then it evolved into a Wheezing. P.C.(confused): But wouldn't you be happy it evolved?  
  
James: I was at first, but it has failed me so may times in battle and it's not as cute as lil' Koffing was. I miss Koffing as much as I do my Growlithe.  
  
P.C.: Would you like a Growlithe, too?  
  
James: No, but do you have a cute little Ekans?  
  
P.C.(confused): Why do you want an Ekans and not a Growlithe?  
  
James: Oh, I have a Growlithe, but he's at home watching over my parents.  
  
P.C.: You mean you're still training to be a Pokémon Master? You seem older than other trainers.  
  
James (half lying): Yeah, well I fell in love along the way to the top.  
  
P.C.(intrigued): Really?!  
  
James: Yeah, we met at Pokémon Tech.  
  
P.C.: You must be really rich to go there.  
  
James (sighing): Yeah, but richness isn't everything. Now if you're in love and you've got some wealth then you've got it made.  
  
P.C.: I don't know; personally I'd prefer to be rich. Then I could get whatever I wanted. (Pauses) You never told me why you want to get an Ekans.  
  
James: For my fiancée.  
  
P.C.: You're in engaged?! Wow! And how old are you?  
  
James: About 23 years old.  
  
P.C.: Wow! (pauses) That means you're about as old as my friends Clara and Helen. Clara is trying to get into Team Rocket. Do you think she'll make it?  
  
James (thinking): Clara?! Could that be the same Clara I met only a few days ago? (Aloud) Possibly. I've heard it's hard to get into.  
  
P.C.: I just don't know why she'd want to join a group that steals Pokémon. Well, I'll go get the Ekans I've got for you. Would you like Koffing to stay with you?  
  
James: Sure. (P.C. leaves and James and Koffing stare at one another.) Back at the electronics store Jessie is testing the pager.  
  
E.S.C.: Ma'am, until the pager is assigned a number it won't work. Same for the phones.  
  
Jessie: Then assign them all numbers!  
  
E.S.C.: I can't until you purchase them.  
  
Jessie: Fine! I'll purchase them! (Jessie reaches into her pocket to pull out her wallet.)  
  
Back at the Pokémon store.  
  
James (stroking a Cyndaquil): You're so cute! (Cyndaquil singes his hand.) Ouch! (James starts blowing his hand. P.C. returns carrying an Ekans.)  
  
P.C. (noticing James blowing his hand): Now what'd you do?  
  
James: Oh, I was only trying to pat lil' Cyndaquil over there.  
  
P.C.: You don't seem to have a way with fire Pokémon. Anyway, I got your Ekans.  
  
Ekans: Ekans!  
  
James: Do you have anything for burns?  
  
P.C.: I'll go check our first aid kit. (Putting down Ekans on the counter next to James) I'll be right back.  
  
P.C. leaves. Koffing, Ekans, and James all exchange looks as James continues to blow his hand.  
  
At the electronics store.  
  
Jessie (patting her sides): Maybe it just fell out of my pocket.  
  
E.S.C.: Ma'am, I can't give you your purchase until you give me your credit card. No credit card; no purchase.  
  
A line starts forming behind Jessie.  
  
Customer 1: What's the hold up?  
  
Customer 2: Come on we don't have all day!  
  
Customer 3: I'll be late to pick up my daughter! Customer 4: We need service! Speedy service!  
  
Jessie tries to maintain her cool. Jessie (to the E.S.C.): Uh, can you hold this items while I find my fiancé? He has the credit card! I know he does! (E.S.C. nods.)  
  
Jessie runs out of the Electronics Store.  
  
Cassidy: Well, well, if it isn't lil' Miss Trouble Maker.  
  
Butch: Where's your better half, Miss Jessica?  
  
Jessie twirls around on her toes. Jessie: What do you two want?  
  
Cassidy: Oh nothing! You just gave us our entertainment for the day. (Laughs)  
  
Butch: Yeah, thanks for the entertainment.  
  
Cassidy: Later, Jessica! (She laughs as she and Butch head to the food court.)  
  
Jessie (thinking and hanging her head): Where could James be? Why does he always leave me when I need him most?  
  
Back at the Pokémon store.  
  
P.C. (gently rubbing in some Afterburn cream on James' hand): There. That should help. Just don't put those fingers in your mouth or eyes.  
  
James: Thanks!  
  
P.C.: Now, would you like your Pokémon?  
  
James (smiling as big as you please): Yes, thank you. (his smile quickly diminishes) But isn't that going to cost a lot?  
  
P.C.: You know not too many people come in here asking for a Koffing, so I'll just give you that one and a pokéball. Then all you'll have to pay for is Ekans and its pokéball.  
  
James (surprised): Really?! You'd do that for me?!  
  
P.C. (nods): Uh-huh!  
  
James (leafing through his wallet): So how much are Ekans and the pokéball?  
  
P.C.: Well, how good is your fiancée?  
  
James (stops mid-action and looks up only with his eyes): Good? Good.in.what way?  
  
P.C.: You know, how does she fare in battles?  
  
James flashes back to all the battles Jessie and he have ever fought in together. She appears to always know what's best, but then there was Clara and hr battle against Jessie. Jessie was so frail, timid, and afraid even.  
  
James (thinking): How good is Jessie.really? How good is she?  
  
P.C. (interrupting James' daydream): Sir, how good is she?  
  
James (blinking rapidly and coming out of his daydream): She's.good enough for me.  
  
P.C.: Do you think she's good enough for little Ekans over there?  
  
James (looking at Ekans, thinking): I sure hope so. (Aloud) Yeah. Yeah, I think she is.  
  
At this same time Jessie has just seated herself next to the fountain in the mall. She stares into no where. A woman and her 6-year-old daughter walk by hand-in-hand.  
  
Daughter: I love you, Mommy.  
  
Woman: I love you, too.  
  
Daughter: I'll never leave you, Mommy. Never ever.  
  
Woman: Nor I you.  
  
A tear runs down Jessie's face. Jessie (thinking): Why couldn't Mom have been more like that? (The woman and her daughter walk away; Jessie attempts to dry her eyes.)  
  
James sees Jessie from a distance as he's exiting the Pokémon store. James (thinking): Oh, Jess, one of these days all our wildest dreams will come true. I know it; I just know it. (James continues walking towards Jessie. As he gets closer, James notices Jessie's been crying and she's shrouding her face with her hair.)  
  
James (brushing Jessie's hair away from her face): You wanna talk, Jess?  
  
Recognizing James' voice, Jessie just lays her head against his chest. Jessie (sighs): Oh, James, we have to get those files. (James just sits down beside her.)  
  
James (confidently): We will, Jess, we will.  
  
**** (Time passes.back in the hotel) Jessie is sitting at the table fiddling around with the cell phones and pager. James and Meowth are laying on the bed watching TV and eating.  
  
Jessie (dialing a number on one cell phone): Okay let's see if this works.  
  
TV: Star Trek it's five year mission.to boldly go where no man has gone before.  
  
Meowth: Jim, da ya dink dis'll be inner-rest-ding?  
  
James (reaching into the pickle jar): Could be.  
  
A cell phone rings playing Take Me Out to the Ballgame. James picks up the hotel room phone.  
  
James (into the phone): Hello?  
  
Jessie (picking up the cell phone): Hello? (looks over at the other cell phone) Oh! I called the other cell phone. (Clicks off both phones) Have to keep trying.  
  
James (hanging up the hotel phone): Must've been the wrong number. (noticing Meowth's changed the station) What'd you do that for?!  
  
Meowth: Oh, it was getting boring.  
  
James (annoyed): Boring?! Those women always dressed so sexy!  
  
Jessie sighs and rolls her eyes. Then she tries to call the pager again. The hotel's phone rings. Jessie goes over to the phone as Meowth and James wrestle over the remote control.  
  
Jessie: I thought the only reason why you wanted to watch, James, was because you're the captain.  
  
James and Meowth stop fighting and look at Jessie. Both speak at once.  
  
James: I'm the captain?!  
  
Meowth: He's da captain?!  
  
Jessie picks up the phone as James and Meowth try to find Star Trek again. Jessie (thinking): I must've dialed the hotel room. (Jessie wanders back to the table.)  
  
TV: This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise. State your intentions.  
  
Meowth and James: That's it!  
  
James: I'm the captain!  
  
Meowth (as-a-matter-of-factly): I hate ta spoil ya excitement, Jim, but ya last name ain't Kirk.  
  
James (tossing the jar of pickles at Meowth): So?! A guy can dream. Take that!  
  
Meowth ducks. Crash! The pickle jar crashes in front of the window.  
  
Jessie: Do you two mind? I'm trying to get these things working.  
  
Meowth tosses a box of chicken at James. Jessie then dials another number. The pager begins to shake.  
  
Jessie: Bingo! Halleluiah! Okay, now let's look at the number. So if it's an emergency Meowth or James input a number message. That message would be 911. (Calling to James and Meowth) Come here you two! We need to have a Team meeting!  
  
A cake comes flying at Jessie, but it's too late for her to react. Splat! Jessie wipes the strawberry frosting from her eyes. Jessie licks the frosting from her fingers. A smile slowly forms on her face. Then she picks up a box of doughnuts. She throws them at James. Before long an all out food fight is launched.  
  
****15-20 minutes later.****  
  
Jessie is sitting at the table wiping her face with a paper towel; James is sitting on the vent wiping his hands; Meowth is on the bed also cleaning himself.  
  
James: Who would've ever guessed my anger at Meowth would've turned into an all out food fight?  
  
Jessie (laughing): And who would've ever guessed instead of being angry with you two I joined in the fun?  
  
Meowth: Youz two are da best friends a Meowth cud ask fur! I'sa had lotsa fun!  
  
Jessie glances out the window. It's about mid afternoon. Jessie: Well, I guess now that we've all had our fun I should inform you about tonight's happenings. (She looks back in the room. James and Meowth stare at her seriously.)  
  
Meowth: Youz sure know how ta spoil a good moment, Jessica.  
  
James (disappointed): I'll say.  
  
Jessie: Sorry, but I think it's time we got back to work. Now about tonight.  
  
Meowth (interrupting): Youz mean we're goin' afta da twerps again?  
  
Jessie (smacking him with a paper fan): No, imbecile! (with an evil grin) We're going to break into Giovanni's office.  
  
Meowth (screaming): AAAHHH! You tryin' to get us killed o' fired, Jess?!  
  
James' eyes widen. James: You're not getting me to help you!  
  
Jessie: We've been through this before, James.  
  
James (mumbling): I know. I was just hoping you'd change your mind, that's all.  
  
Meowth (not paying attention to Jessie and James; yelling): Are you insane, Jessie?!  
  
Jessie (crossing her fingers out of sight): I promise you guys won't have to do anything else (mumbling) at least not for a while anyway.  
  
James: Fine.  
  
Meowth: I's gist hope ya don't git us killed o' fired.  
  
Jessie (imitating Clara): I doubt that! I really doubt that! (thinking) I hope not; not before we can quit formally or informally as the case maybe. (aloud) So are you with me?  
  
Meowth: I guess so.  
  
James: It's all for one and one for all!  
  
Jessie (scratching her head): Yeah. Whatever.  
  
James: So explain to us this master plan of yours, Jess.  
  
Jessie: Well, I'd love to but.  
  
James: But what?  
  
Jessie (whining): I'm hungry!  
  
Meowth: Den let's all go out ta eat!  
  
Meowth runs out of the room as James holds out his hand for Jessie. She clasps it, and they walk out hand-in-hand.  
  
Around 7 p.m. (back in the hotel). Jessie is putting the last bit of her hair under a black skull cap as James enters slipping a black shirt on.  
  
James: This is ridiculous, Jess. I look like I'm a crow.  
  
Jessie (clipping the pager to her black pants): You make a cute crow, though. (She looks at herself in the mirror) Do you think I should take these off? (pointing at her green earrings)  
  
James (clipping the cell phone to his belt): But those are your favorite, Jess!  
  
Jessie (removing one earring): I know, but they'll be in the way. I'm sure. (A tear rolls down her cheek.)  
  
James (looking at Jessie): You're crying, Jess.  
  
Jessie (removing the other earring, still crying softly): I am not.  
  
James (inching closer): You are, too. You know we don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. (Jessie wipes the tears from her face.)  
  
Jessie (firmly): We will succeed! I have to do this, James. I just have to.  
  
**** (About 8:30 p.m. in front of Team Rocket Headquarters) ****  
  
Jessie is giving James and Meowth last minute instructions. She also looks natural (no make-up, etc.)  
  
Jessie (pointing to the numbers on James' cell phone; whispering): Now if someone should come I want you to dial my pager number. My pager number is accessed by pushing these numbers or by pushing this button here (points to a button labeled "M1"). It is the same on your phone too, Meowth. Any questions?  
  
Meowth: Why's we doin' dis again?  
  
James: We're doing nothing. Jess is doing everything!  
  
Jessie: Well, not entirely everything. You two are my lookouts which is why you have the phones, and I have the pager.  
  
James: But won't your pager cause a lot of commotion, Jess?  
  
Jessie: That's why it will be on vibrate, James.  
  
James: Oh.  
  
Jessie: Your cell phones are also set to vibrate, so don't press any other buttons on the phone that I haven't showed you. Okay?  
  
James and Meowth: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Jessie: Now any questions before we get to our posts? (silence) Good! Meowth, to the main lobby. Here's the key.  
  
James: But how did you.(Meowth wanders off.)  
  
Jessie (interrupting): James, follow me.  
  
Jessie leads James to the rear of the building. Then she reaches into a black bag and pulls out a grappling hook. James' eyes widen. James: What are you going to do with that?!  
  
Jessie (putting a finger to his lips): Hush! I need to use this to climb up to the boss' office. Remember it's on the 25 floor. Now don't distract me. I need to aim this very carefully.  
  
Jessie closes one eye and prepares to shoot the grappling hook up to the roof of Team Rocket HQ. James nervously looks around. Zing! Clink! Jessie tugs on the rope of the grappling hook. It's secure! Then she looks towards James. He smiles nervously at her.  
  
Jessie: A little kiss for good luck? (She and James only peck each other on the lips. Then she slips on her black gloves.)  
  
James (as Jessie begins to ascend the building): I love you, Jess.  
  
Jessie (looking back and smiling): And I you, James. (with that she continues climbing until all James can make out is a black speck scaling the building.)  
  
(Going with Jessie) Jessie (thinking to herself): Well, this is it. Twenty-fifth floor. There's no turning back now. (she unzips her hidden pocket in her black pants and pulls out a glass cutter knife. She sighs lightly and closes her eyes as she nervously pulls the knife over to the window with her right hand. Her left hand is still clenched around the rope. The blade glistens in the light of the full moon. Jessie opens her eyes in time to see the blade glistening. Carefully she begins to inch closer to the window and traces her shadow on the glass with the knife. This ensures she can fit in the window. As she reaches the right portion of her body's shadow she just cuts straight down. Crash! The glass shatters to the floor of Giovanni's office as Jessie cringes. She looks around fearfully. No one is around. She swings in, carefully trying to avoid the glass that is still on the window.)  
  
Downstairs in the lobby with Meowth.  
  
Meowth (looking around; thinking): Dis is neat! I's ne'er been able ta look around here b'fore. Sure Jess an' Jim git us in 'ere lotsa times, but use'ly we'za too nervous ta look around. Ta dink wez used ta stay 'ere a lot when da twerps were always close by. (Walking over to a door on the right) I wonda wuz in 'ere.  
  
Outside in back with James.  
  
James finds a cement block to sit on; he sits down. He reaches into his black pants pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens it and thumbs through his pictures. He stops on the picture of Jessie that she gave him when they were at Pokémon Tech. The song I'll Never Break Your Heart begins softly playing in the background as James continues to look at Jessie's picture. A tear rolls down his cheek and onto the plastic cover of the picture.  
  
Fade out on music and James. Fade in on Jessie.  
  
Inside Giovanni's office with Jessie. Her mind races. Jessie (thinking): The main door is guarded heavily with alarms, security cameras, and lasers. .Uh-oh! Meowth!  
  
Back in the lobby. A security camera follows Meowth around. He sees a table with a deck of cards and poker chips. Meowth (thinking): Ah, poker cards!  
  
Behind TRHQ. James has moved onto another picture in his wallet. It's a picture of Jessie, Meowth, and him. It had been taken only a few days after they had been partnered together. He remembered that day well.  
  
Inside Giovanni's office. Jessie has finally begun what she had originally intended to do. She pulls the top, right drawer open. Inside Jessie spies 10 framed pictures. Not even bothering to look at them, Jessie quickly wraps them individually in black pieces of cloth. Then as she picks up the last photograph, she sees the keys to the top drawer of the desk. Quickly she puts the last framed photo in the bag, and grabs the keys; she stares at them, watching them gleam in the moon's light. Jessie (thinking): One step closer to the truth. (Then she gently rolls Giovanni's chair away from the desk. She next inserts the key and opens the drawer.)  
  
24 floors below. Meowth is sitting at a table with five cards in his paws. He studies the cards carefully. Then he zips to the chair to his right and examines those five cards. This continues until he returns to his original chair. Meowth: Ha-ha! I's got a full house! Top dat! (he zips to the second chair) Yeah, well I's got 3 of a kind. (races to the third) I's fold! (jumps to the fourth) Gee, does dat beat me? I's only got two pair. A pair o' ones an' anudder pair o' ones. Outside behind TRHQ. James yawns and looks at his cell phone to check the time. 9:15 p.m. reads the digital clock on the cell phone. James takes off his black shirt leaving on a black T-shirt. He puts the shirt on the ground and fluffs it up. Then James lays down on the ground and closes his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile. Meowth finally leaves the game room. The security camera follows Meowth to the room across the hall. Meowth (slowly opening the door): I'sa wonda wuz in 'ere. The room has a sofa at one end and a bar at the other. Meowth makes his way to the sofa and collapses. He falls asleep instantly.  
  
**** Jessie (thinking, looking in the drawer): What is all this stuff? From Jessie's POV (point of view) we see an envelope labeled "Jessica Haren" and the words "Top Secret" written in big, red letters. Jessie (thinking and reading): Jessica.Haren?! Who is Jessica Haren?! (picks up the envelope) Hmm. I wonder. (puts the envelope in her bag) Her pager vibrates. Jessie looks down at her pager. She sees the numbers 636-9840. Jessie (thinking, confused): So what's he trying to say? He only has his number.  
  
Out back with James. James' cell phone vibrates. James slowly opens his eyes and brings the cell phone to his eyes. James (reading the numbers): 6,3,6,9,8,4,0? (pauses) Hmm..Meowth?! What does he want? (picks up the phone) Hello? (not hearing anything) Must've been a false alarm. Better call Jess so she doesn't worry her head off about this.  
  
Dials the numbers 5,3,7,7,4,2,2.  
  
Back with Jessie. Jessie unlocks the file cabinet. Her pager vibrates again. She looks at it. Jessie (reading the numbers): 5,2,6,3,7,6,7,4,2,6.(pauses) James? (reading the numbers) 3,2,5,7,3,2,5,2,7,6.(pauses) False.alarm?.whew! That's good! (goes back to the file cabinet.)  
  
Jessie (reading the file tabs while thumbing through them): Evelyn, Jerry, Rita, Jack, Donna, Irene, Harold, Barry, Martha, Raymond, James Morgan.I'll take that (snatches James' folder and paper clips it together; places it on top of the cabinet) Butch.eh, I'll pass.Cassidy.hmm. I guess. (does the same thing she did to James' folder).Miyamoto.mom! Of course I want this one! (repeats the same process).Jessica.that's mine! (quickly she repeats the process and slams the cabinet shut; locks it and returns the keys to the top drawer; snatches the files and tosses them in her bag; locks the top drawer; puts the keys back in the top right drawer; closes that and puts Giovanni's chair back. Then she looks around. Everything, with the exception of the broken glass, is back to normal. She then runs to the window carrying her bag and doesn't realize a piece of glass cut through her glove yet because it hasn't cut her.)  
  
**** (About 9:30 p.m. back at the hotel.) ****  
  
James is taking off his T-shirt, as Jessie slips off her left glove. (Meowth is in the other room watching TV.)  
  
Jessie (noticing the rip in her glove): Uh-oh!  
  
James walks over to her. James: What, Jess?  
  
Jessie: My glove got ripped. (Then she starts to take the glove off.) Ouch!  
  
James whips around. James: Omigod! You're bleeding, Jess!  
  
Jessie (holding her hand in pain, trying not to get angry): Don't just stand there! Get me a compress!  
  
James runs around looking for a piece of cloth or something for Jessie to put on her hand. Finally he grabs his black T-shirt for her and ties it around her hand. James: There! You should have been more careful, Jess!  
  
Jessie looks at him in disgust and proceeds to take the stuff out of her bag. The first thing she sees is the envelope that says "Jessica Haren.Top Secret!" She hesitates before putting it on the table. Then she puts the files on the table. Finally the photos. She then sits down. James brings two glasses of water over and sits across from her.  
  
James (picking up a file, reading aloud): My.uh.motto?  
  
Jessie (snatching the file back): Me.uh.motto!  
  
James (confused): Who's that?  
  
Jessie glares at him and puts the file down. Jessie: My mom.  
  
James: Oh. (picking up a picture) Oh, look at the cute, little girl!  
  
Jessie stops looking through the files. She perks up. Jessie: Huh?  
  
James turns the photo around. James: See? (Jessie stares at the picture wide-eyed.) What? What's wrong, Jessie? Jessie?  
  
*~*~*~*~ (Jessie's flashback)  
  
Miyamoto: You look so cute in that green dress, Jessica! (Twirls Jessie around) Yes, you do.  
  
Young Jessie: I love it, Mommy! Thank you! *~*~*~*~ (present-day)  
  
James: Jessie, are you okay?  
  
Jessie (shaking her head and then blinking): Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine. (wipes a tear from her face and goes back to the files)  
  
James (putting down the picture): Are you okay, Jess? (Jessie nods) You're crying.  
  
Jessie (not looking up): I'm fine.  
  
James shrugs and picks up another picture. It's a picture of a little, red- haired girl crying. James studies the picture and then looks at Jessie; back and forth.  
  
Jessie picks up a piece of paper from the file. Jessie's voice (in her head as she reads): Miyamoto.Haren. Miyamoto Haren?! Then that would mean.(continues reading) Marital status.single?! Children.Jessica Haren. (Pauses) What?! (scratches her head) I'm confused. (continues reading) Other information.Married to Giovanni (pauses) What?! But it just said marital status.single. (pauses) Wait a minute! Married to Giovanni?!  
  
James (noticing Jessie in confusion): Jess, is there something you wish to share?  
  
Jessie (shakes her as if to say no): Yes! James, I.uh, well that is to say.oh, forget it!  
  
James: Are you sure? (Jessie nods) Okay.  
  
Jessie then picks up Cassidy's file. Jessie's voice (reading): Cassidy Yamato. Yamato?! (pauses) Marital status.single, engaged. (pauses) other information.engaged to Butch Kosaburou; Father.Giovanni.(scratches her head) What?! (continues reading) Siblings.Jessica Haren.what the?! (puts down Cassidy's file and picks up her own; reading) Jessica Haren. (pauses) Marital status.single.hmm (takes the pencil from behind her ear and writes in ", engaged") other information.adopted by Mr. And Mrs. Musashi (pauses and scratches her head) .huh? I was adopted?! Great.Mother.Miyamoto Haren (pauses) All important info found in a top secret envelop in Boss' top desk drawer and manila envelope.(picks up paper and manila envelope without realizing it) That's it?! (picks up the envelope labeled "Jessica Haren..Top Secret!") Hmm.I wonder.  
  
James by now is asleep on the pictures. Jessie looks up from her envelope. Jessie quietly sneaks out of her chair. She leans over and gently kisses him on the cheek.  
  
Jessie (whispering): I'll be back soon. I love you! (With that Jessie leaves.)  
  
**** Time passes Jessie looks around the alley. No one is in site. Zing! Clink! She tosses her grappling hook up the side of the building again. She tugs on the rope. She sighs heavily and slowly begins climbing again up the building.  
  
**** (In the fire escape stairwell.)  
  
Cassidy (whispering into a walkie-talkie): I'm heading up the stairs now.  
  
Cut to Butch in the main lobby. Butch (whispering into walkie-talkie): Everything seems okay down here.  
  
Cassidy: Well, just make sure you leave everything as you find it. I don't want anyone to know we were here.  
  
Butch: Roger! (Just then a security camera spies Butch.) No problemo, Cass!  
  
**** Jessie peeks over the jagged glass she had cut only a few hours earlier. Jessie (thinking): Good! No one around. I'll just get Butch's file and go. (She carefully climbs in, scratching her leg on the glass. She grinds her teeth and makes her way over to the desk.)  
  
**** Cassidy (into walkie-talkie): Butch, I think I hear someone upstairs. It sounds like the boss may be in his office.  
  
Butch (into walkie-talkie): Roger! You might want to stay there until you don't hear anything else.  
  
Cassidy (thinking): But what would the boss be doing here so late? (into walkie-talkie) I'm going in.  
  
Butch (into walkie-talkie): Why? Is he gone yet?  
  
Cassidy (into walkie-talkie): Well, no one's moving up there.  
  
**** Jessie closes up the file cabinet, locks it up, puts the keys back in the drawer, locks it, and puts the other keys in their drawer. Then she carefully rolls the chair back; she snatches the file and repels down the building. She reaches the bottom and retrieves her grappling hook. The door knob turns, and the door opens as Jessie scampers away into the darkness. Cassidy surveys the room. She casually takes a step forward. A laser beam flashes across the floor. Sirens begin to sound. (Cassidy (panicked, into walkie-talkie): Butch., we've got to get out of here!) Cassidy trips on something and the walkie-talkie flies out of her hand.  
  
Police sirens get louder. Officer Jenny (shouting from outside): We've got you surrounded! Come out with your hands up! (Butch comes running out and collides into one of the Officer Jennies.)  
  
An Officer Jenny handcuffs him as two others enter the building to search for Cassidy.  
  
**** Jessie puts her hands on her knees and is breathing heavily as the elevator ascends to hers and James' floor. She looks at the file. Jessie (panting, to the file): Let's hope you're worth it. The doors open. Jessie sighs and exits the elevator. She reaches her room. Jessie (thinking): I hope James is still asleep. She turns the key and walks inside.  
  
Meowth is asleep on the sofa with the Home Shopping Network still on. Jessie sneaks past him and turns off the TV. She creeps into hers and James' portion of the room. James is sitting up. Jessie gives a small scream. James whips around and gets to his feet.  
  
James (sternly): Where've you been? I heard the sirens and feared something had happened to you. (Looks at her ripped pants leg) You cut yourself again! Jessica, you need to be more careful!  
  
Jessie is by now near tears. Jessie (stuttering): I.I went back to the Headquarters.  
  
James (coming closer to her, relaxing a bit): Jessica, why? Don't you realize you could've been arrested?  
  
Jessie (backing up): I.I'm sorry, James. I didn't realize how worried you'd be.  
  
James (coming closer to her): Don't you think I'd worry about the one I love?  
  
Jessie (backing into the bed): I.you worried about me?  
  
James (practically on top of her): All the time. (Jessie falls onto the bed.) Don't you ever worry about me?! (James crawls onto the bed.)  
  
Jessie (following James as he crawls up beside her): Of course I do. James, what are you doing?  
  
James (wrapping his arm around her): What does it look like? (he leans in for a kiss as Jessie lies down on a pillow)  
  
Jessie (leaning closer): It looks like.(she looks up at him) you want some risqué activité! [Author's note the last two words are pronounced with a long "A" sound]  
  
**** Butch and Cassidy are by now behind bars again.  
  
Butch: Way to go, Cass, I seriously doubt that the boss'll bail us out this time!  
  
Cassidy: Can it! I'm sure he will. After all we're his favorites!  
  
Butch: Yes, but I don't think he will after he finds out we broke in.  
  
Cassidy: Shut up! Just shut up! (Cassidy begins crying on her cot.)  
  
**** Jessie and James are by now back at the table. James is looking at the pictures again, and Jessie is reading Butch's file to herself.  
  
Jessie's voice (reading): Butch Kosaburou.marital status.single, engaged to Cassidy Yamato.other information (pauses and looks up at James)  
  
James is looking at a picture and comparing it to another. Jessie tilts her head one way and then the other.  
  
Jessie (straightening her head and putting Butch's file down): What are you doing?  
  
James looks up. James: I was just noticing what a remarkable resemblance you have to your mom.  
  
Jessie (rolls her eyes): Of course we look similar, James, we're mother and daughter. (for the first time Jessie hold out her hand for the pictures.)  
  
James (handing Jessie one): Tell me, Jess, why are we doing this?  
  
Jessie (looking at the picture): I want to know more about where I came from.  
  
James (not catching on): You came from your mom.  
  
Jessie (not realizing what she's saying): Yes, but who is my father?  
  
James just sits there quietly and listens.  
  
Jessie (still talking out her thoughts): Do I really have a sister? Is my mom still alive? What is my last name? (looks up from her picture) I want to know my past so I can better prepare myself and our family for our future.  
  
James: Are you sure that's a good idea, Jess?  
  
Jessie: For once, James, I'm uncertain.  
  
**** Officer Jenny is on the phone. Butch and Cassidy are talking nervously to one another in their cell.  
  
Officer Jenny (to person on the phone): Yes, sir. Your office was broken into earlier this evening.  
  
Cut to Giovanni. Giovanni: Do you know by whom yet?  
  
Officer Jenny: Well, there are two suspects in custody as we speak and forensic detectives are examining your office.  
  
Giovanni: Keep investigating. I'll be over first thing in the morning.  
  
Officer Jenny: Yes, sir. Will do.  
  
The two hang up the phone. Officer Jenny makes her way over to the cell where Butch is holding Cassidy in his arms. Cassidy is crying.  
  
Officer Jenny: Okay, you two each get one phone call. (She unlocks the cell) Who's going first?  
  
Cassidy finally decides to go first after a long stare down with Butch. Officer Jenny locks the cell behind Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy (on the phone): Yes, sir, that's right; we need you to bail us out again.  
  
Giovanni: It'll have to wait until tomorrow, Cassidy. I have much more important things to attend to.  
  
Cassidy: What could be more important than bailing your favorite teammates out of jail?  
  
Giovanni: Someone broke into the headquarters. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. Do you have any idea what time it is?  
  
Cassidy (thinking): I hope he never finds out it was us. (aloud) No, sir. I have no idea what time it is.  
  
Giovanni: It is almost midnight! Get to bed, Miss Yamato, and that's an order! (slams down the phone)  
  
Cassidy had pulled the phone away from her ear when Giovanni started yelling; now she sadly hangs up the phone. Officer Jenny leads Cassidy back to the cell.  
  
Cassidy (once back in the cell with Butch): Well, I tried the boss, but he won't bail us out 'till morning.  
  
Officer Jenny: Your turn, Butch. (she leads him out of the cell and locks the door behind Butch)  
  
Butch's mind races at who to call. Finally he decides to call James back at the hotel.  
  
**** Jessie and James are laying on their bed in the hotel. Jessie has her eyes closed and is just about to drift off to sleep. James is staring at the ceiling. The phone rings. Jessie's eyes fly open and James jumps. Finally James picks up the phone.  
  
James: Hello?  
  
Butch's voice on the phone: James? James, is that you?  
  
James (sitting up, confused): Botch? Yeah, this is James.  
  
Butch: The name's Butch. Look, James, Cass and I.we're.we're in a lot of trouble. We won't be back at the hotel tonight. (Jessie sits up in bed.)  
  
James: What? What do you mean? (Jessie pulls her hair away from her face and puts on her glasses.)  
  
Butch: We're at the police station.  
  
James: The police station?! (James pulls on a light.)  
  
Jessie (thinking): The police station?! Who's at the police station? What if they find out I broke in?  
  
Butch: Look, James, I don't know how or when Cass and I will get out, but you have to get out of town just in case they think you're involved somehow. (The line goes dead.)  
  
James sits there and lets the phone drop to his lap.  
  
Jessie (inching closer): James, who was that? What's wrong?  
  
James (in a daze): Botch and Cassidy are at the police station. We have to get out of town.  
  
Jessie picks up the phone and dials a number. Jessie (into phone): Mondo? (pauses) Mondo, this is Jessie. James and I need you at the hotel ASAP! Bring your jeep. (she hangs up the phone.)  
  
James (looking at Jessie): What are we doing?  
  
Jessie (packing up): We're leaving town.  
  
James (helping pack): Where will we stay?  
  
Jessie (still packing): I don't know. Hopefully Mondo will have a suggestion.  
  
**** Mondo is in his jeep on the highway. He exits off the highway and stops at the theater. Mondo gets out of the car and enters the theater.  
  
Mondo (whispering semi-loudly): Clara? Clara?!  
  
Clara emerges wearing a sweat suit and yawning. Her hair is up in braids.  
  
Clara (yawning): Mondo? Mondo! What in heaven's name are you doing here?  
  
Mondo: Quick change clothes; we've got to get going.  
  
Clara: But, Mondo, school's not until Monday.  
  
Mondo (tossing clothes at her): I know, but Jessie and James need our help.  
  
Clara changes behind a stage curtain and emerges with her Team Rocket costume on, her backpack on her back, and a duffle bag in her hand (and keys on her wrist).  
  
Clara: I'll put this stuff in my car on the way out. Then we can let Jess and Jim stay in my dorm room. (Mondo nods.)  
  
**** (15 minutes later.) Mondo and Clara are in his jeep and arrive at the hotel. They climb out and walk into the main lobby of the hotel.  
  
Mondo: What floor are they on?  
  
Clara (dragging Mondo by the hand): Come on!  
  
**** (back in the hotel room.) Jessie watches as James puts the last of their belongings by the door.  
  
James: Well, that's the last of it. (Jessie nods sadly.) What's wrong, Jessica?  
  
Jessie: I hate to think where we'll be staying next. It probably won't be this great.  
  
James (wrapping his arm around her): Don't worry once we get our own place it will be better than anything you've ever dreamed of, Jess.  
  
Jessie (smiling slightly): What could be better than your parents' house?  
  
James: Or own house! (James then kisses her softly on the cheek.)  
  
A knock on the door is heard. James goes to answer the door. Mondo and Clara smile and wave at him.  
  
James (calling, sarcastically): Jessie, the movers are here!  
  
Jessie wanders over to the door. Clara and Mondo again smile and wave.  
  
Jessie: Well, here's the stuff. (She gestures to the boxes and bags she and James have packed. Mondo carries the stuff out.)  
  
Jessie (sarcastically to Clara): So we meet again, Clara the terrible.  
  
Clara (brushing her off): I know you're still not too happy with me after our battle, but I hope we can look beyond that and become friends.  
  
Jessie: I already have, Clara; I already have.  
  
Clara: So we're friends then, right?  
  
Jessie: I'd like to think more than that.we seem like sisters. But yes. Let's stay friends. (Jessie opens her arms.)  
  
Clara: Okay. Friends. (She and Jessie embrace.)  
  
James and Mondo enter. Mondo (to James): I think we missed something here.  
  
James (sarcastically): Ya think?  
  
Jessie and Clara break apart. Jessie: Well, I suppose I'll have to get Meowth. Clara nods and follows Jessie with her head and eyes. Then she sees Mondo and James.  
  
Clara (startled): Oh my God! I didn't see you there. Did you.I mean it's not what you.how much did you see? .I mean we're friends again. Jess an' me.  
  
Mondo and James smile at one another then to Clara. Mondo: We know, Clara.  
  
Jessie returns holding a sleeping Meowth in her arms like a baby.  
  
Jessie: Well, that's everything. (A tear trickles down her cheek as James leads her out.)  
  
Mondo (after James leads Jessie out): Now, I know why I love you, Clara. (He lightly kisses her on the cheek and leads her out. Clara exits. Mondo looks around the room one last time, turns off the lights and shuts the door.)  
  
**** (on the highway in Mondo's jeep.) Mondo and Clara are in front talking about her interview with Giovanni. Jessie, James, and Meowth are in the back; James is sound asleep with his head laying on Jessie's chest and Meowth is sleeping on her lap. Jessie pretends to have also drifted off, but secretly is listening in on Mondo and Clara's conversation.  
  
Mondo: So you think you made it?  
  
Clara: I don't see why not.  
  
Mondo: How are you going to fit it in? I mean going to college and all.  
  
Clara: Pokémon Academe is not that much work.  
  
Mondo: What made you decide to go back to school anyway? I thought you dropped out.  
  
Clara: Well, I figured I should try my best at school again just in case Giovanni hires me. (noticing whereabouts they are) Oh, we need to turn off at the next exit!  
  
Mondo: Okay. What was up with that hug between you and Jessie?  
  
Clara: Oh, that? It's just a friendship thing.  
  
Mondo: Right. (exiting the highway) When and where do I turn?  
  
Clara: You'll turn left at the third traffic light.  
  
Mondo: Okay.  
  
Jessie is by now starting to really get sleepy. She drifts off to sleep and begins dreaming. Her thoughts drift to the files and the pictures.to breaking into Giovanni's office.to her future with James.to the envelope labeled: "Jessica Haren: Top Secret!"  
  
**** (arriving at Clara's dormitory.) Mondo looks around a bit bewildered. Mondo: This is it?!  
  
Clara gets out of the jeep and starts bringing some of Jessie's belongings with her.  
  
Clara: Yup! This is it!  
  
Mondo: When you said a dorm I was thinking.  
  
Clara (interrupting): Of lots of little houses connected by a single courtyard? (Mondo nods) Well, sorry this is it. (She begins carrying the bags to the main door of the dormitory; Mondo quickly follows her carrying more bags.)  
  
**** Jessie and James slowly awake. They look around to see they are at a school.a university.a college. Jessie gently puts Meowth in the front seat; she then climbs out of the jeep and James follows. They make their way to the front of Clara's dormitory. James looks around.  
  
James: This doesn't look like Pokémon Tech to me.  
  
Jessie (also looking around): True I don't remember Pokémon Technical Academe looking quite like this.  
  
Clara and Mondo continue bringing Jessie and James' belongings into Clara's dorm room  
  
Jessie: I'm going to investigate. Wanna come, Jim?  
  
James: Really, Jess, we shouldn't.  
  
Jessie: Suit yourself. (Jessie starts off.)  
  
Mondo and Clara make their way back to James (and where Jessie was standing).  
  
Clara: Where's Jessie think she's going?  
  
James: To investigate. (Clara runs after her.)  
  
**** (Several hours later in Clara's dorm room.)  
  
Clara: Until I get back here on Sunday you guys can sleep in here. My roommate, Mel, will return on Sunday, too. So until then you can use the beds, my computer, my closet, the fridge, TV, whatever you want. Quiet hours are from 1 a.m. to 10 a.m.; that means no excessively loud noise. Let's see.am I forgetting anything?  
  
Mondo: The phone and when meals are served.  
  
Clara: Thank you, Mondo. Yeah, you can use the phone, but it doesn't work for long distance; you'll need a calling card; dial nine to reach an outside line. Meals in the cafeteria are from 7:30 a.m. to 8 a.m.; 9 a.m. to noon, and 5 p.m. to 6 p.m. That's it! If you have any questions here's my phone number at the theater. (She hands them a business card.) Ta-ta all! (She and Mondo leave closing the door behind them.)  
  
Jessie looks around the room. Jessie: This room is too bare.too boring. (The walls are white and have no other colors to them.) So let's decorate this place!  
  
James: Uh, Jess, do we have anyway of getting these supplies.like, oh I don't know.a car!? And then how will we get back in? Clara never gave us a key or a code. Besides we need to get some sleep.  
  
Jessie: Humph! Now what?  
  
Meowth (waving Clara's "business" card): Well, weza got her phone numba! (Just then the phone rings! Everyone jumps; then stares at the phone after they calm down.)  
  
James (half-panicked): What do we do?  
  
**** At a gas station a few blocks from Clara's dormitory.  
  
Clara is on a pay phone and Mondo is filling up gas in his jeep.  
  
Clara (into the phone, becoming irater by the second): Come on! I know you're there! You couldn't have left that quick! Answer the phone!  
  
Mondo walks over on his way to pay for his gasoline.  
  
Mondo: You know, Clara, they're probably not answering because you never told them if they could answer or not. (Clara stares at Mondo in disgust.) Just a suggestion.  
  
**** Back in Clara's dorm room. Jessie (to James): You answer it!  
  
James: Oh, no! I'm not answering. If I answer they'll know something's up. This is a girl's dorm room!  
  
Meowth: I'sa don't see no difference.  
  
James starts for Meowth, but Jessie stops him. Finally Jessie picks up the phone.  
  
Jessie (sweetly): Hello?  
  
Clara (aggravated): Well, it's about time! Jessie: Clara, we were just about to call you. We were wondering if we could.  
  
Clara (interrupting): Just for this I should prevent you from ever using the phone.but seeing as how I'm the forgiving type I'll let you use the phone. However, I beg of you never to answer the phone.  
  
Jessie: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Clara: I'll see you Sunday. Bye-bye!  
  
Jessie: Bye! (The phone goes dead. Jessie hangs up the phone.)  
  
James: Who was it?  
  
Jessie: Clara.  
  
James: So we can use the phone?  
  
Jessie: Yes.  
  
James: Can we answer the phone?  
  
Jessie: No.  
  
James: Are you feeling okay, Jessie?  
  
Jessie collapses onto the bed.  
  
James and Meowth: Jess!  
  
**** A few hours later in a hospital waiting room. James is pacing the floor nervously. His thoughts are racing.  
  
James (thinking): What if something is seriously wrong with Jessie? What if she doesn't make it? I hope everything is okay.  
  
**** Meanwhile elsewhere in the hospital with Jessie. Doctor 1 (reviewing the paperwork): Well, Miss.uh, Morgan, nothing is essentially wrong with you. Some things I'd try to improve on if I were you though would be one: cut back on your alcoholic beverages and two: try to maintain a well-balanced diet. All this could help you and your babies in the long run. (Jessie's eyes perk up at the words "and your babies.")  
  
Jessie (shocked and confused): Babies?! Excuse me did you say babies?  
  
Dr. 1: Yes, I did. Jessie: Whoa, there, Doctor, there must be some kind of mistake! I'm not pregnant!  
  
Dr. 1: I don't think so. There's no mistake about it, Miss Morgan, you are about two months pregnant.  
  
Jessie stares and finally responds. Jessie: Okay, so you say I'm pregnant. Okay. Fine. So I'm pregnant. (realizing what she's said) I'm pregnant!? (collapses on the surgical bed.)  
  
Dr. 1 (over speaker): Could I get some assistance in the examining room?  
  
Several doctors and nurses surround Jessie in an instant. A few minutes later.  
  
Jessie slowly awakes. The image of Dr. 1 starts to come into focus. Jessie: AIIEE!!  
  
By the vending machines.  
  
Meowth is gawking at all the food. Meowth: I'sa ne'er seen so much food in all my nine lives. Now wadda I want?  
  
Back in the waiting room. James is on the phone attempting to call someone. James (into phone): Come on! I need to talk to Clara.  
  
Operator (on the phone): Do you know her last name?  
  
James: Uh, uh, uh.  
  
Operator: Look, sir, I can't help you unless you know her last name or phone number.  
  
**** At a semi-fancy restaurant several miles away. Clara and Mondo are seated at a table with candles and slow, soft, romantic music plays in the background. Clara looks a bit worried.  
  
Mondo (putting down his glass of root beer): Clara, is everything alright? You seem preoccupied.  
  
Clara looking up from her napkin she's been folding and refolding): Huh? Sorry, what'd you say?  
  
Mondo (more concerned): Are you okay, Clara?  
  
Clara: I don't know, Mondo; I have this strange feeling that something isn't quite right with Jess and James.  
  
Mondo (confused and intrigued): Not quite right? How so?  
  
**** Back in the waiting room James is sitting down and staring nervously at the clock as Meowth enters the room with his arms full of candy.  
  
Meowth places the candy on a chair and scrambles up one next to it and James. Meowth (grabbing a candy bar): C'mon, Jimmy, dare's plenty here fur us both. Day'll hafta restock da machine.  
  
James begins sweating profusely and still stares at the clock.  
  
Meowth (unwrapping a candy bar): Funny. I'sa mention food an' he don't even flinch. Oh well! More fur me.  
  
James (picking up Meowth and shaking him): Don't you get it, Meowth?! Jessie could be in serious danger and all we're doing is sitting here!!  
  
**** Back at the restaurant. A waiter arrives with Clara and Mondo's dinners.  
  
Waiter (placing the plates in front of Clara and Mondo): Dinner is served.  
  
Mondo: Thank you. (the waiter bows and leaves)  
  
Clara admires her latest napkin-folding-project, a swan. Mondo looks over at Clara's swan.  
  
Mondo (hesitantly): That's very.uh.um.(Clara looks up at Mondo as he continues studying the napkin-swan)  
  
Clara (attempting to lighten the mood, smiling): Jigglypuff? (Mondo looks up at Clara and smiles, too.)  
  
Mondo: I'm glad you're feeling better. (Clara's smile slowly fades.)  
  
Clara: A little, Mondo. A little. (they both look at the napkin-swan again.)  
  
**** Back at the hospital, doctors and nurses finally have Jessie stabilized and in a room on third floor room 392. her main doctor makes his way down the elevator and back to the waiting room where James and Meowth are waiting. He enters at long last.  
  
Dr. 1: Mr. Morgan? (James zips to the doctor.)  
  
James (anxiously): How she doing?  
  
Dr. 1: Well, she and you twins are doing wonderfully.  
  
James: That's good! (by now Meowth is over there, too.)  
  
Meowth: Uh, 'cuse me, but didja say "an' twins"?  
  
Dr 1 (looking down at Meowth): Yes, I did.  
  
James: That's bad!  
  
Dr. 1 (looking back at James): But you're a daddy.  
  
James: That's good!  
  
Meowth: But dat's a beeg respons'bility, Jim.  
  
James: That's bad!  
  
Dr. 1: You can see Jessica now!  
  
James: That's good! . or is that bad?  
  
**** Meanwhile on third floor room 392 Jessie is flipping though channels on her TV. A nurse enters with a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope.  
  
Nurse 1: Hello, Jessie, I'll be your nurse for tonight.  
  
Jessie (not looking away from the TV): Uh-huh. Okay.  
  
Nurse 1 (N1) comes over to Jessie's bed, grabs her arm, and attempts to take Jessie's blood pressure.  
  
Jessie (jerking her arm away and hitting N1 in the face): Let go of me!  
  
N1 (holding her face): Ma'am, all I was doing was taking your blood pressure.  
  
Jessie: Oh, sorry. Here. (Jessie extends her arm and hits N1 in the stomach.)  
  
N1 (hunched over): Oof! I'll be leaving now. (N1 leaves and sees James and Meowth on her way out.) Careful in there; that's one angry witch in there.  
  
Meowth (after N1 has left, to James): Dat would be our Jess. (James nods. They carefully and cautiously make their way into Jessie's room. Jessie is watching TV again.) James (entering the room): Uh.hi, Jess. How are you feeling?  
  
Jessie (looking away from the TV): Oh, fine. (Holding her hospital gown) Can you believe this dress they made me wear?! Look at it!  
  
**** Mondo and Clara are in his jeep again. Mondo: What makes you so sure they're at the hospital?  
  
Clara: I just got a feeling that's where they're at; I can't explain it.  
  
Mondo: Okay, but if they're not.  
  
Clara (interrupting): They are; I just know it!  
  
**** Back in room 392 at the hospital. N1 (keeping her distance from Jessie): Would you like me to bring in a cot for your husband and cat, ma'am?  
  
Jessie (looking over at James and Meowth, an unusual twinkle glistens in her eye): Sure. They're welcome to stay with me.  
  
James (whispering to Meowth): Are you sure this is Jessie? She's never this kind to both of us!  
  
Meowth (whispering to James): Yeah, she's use'ly only dis kind ta you, Jim.  
  
N1: I'll see what I can do, ma'am. (leaves the room in a hurry)  
  
Jessie smiles as she looks at Meowth and James; they force themselves to smile back.  
  
James (thinking): If Jessie really is pregnant that would explain her unusual behavior since the court case.  
  
**** In the main lobby of the hospital, Clara comes running in with Mondo far behind.  
  
Receptionist looks up as Clara runs towards the desk. Receptionist: May I help you?  
  
Clara (with her hands on the desk and panting heavily): Yes, what room is Jessie, uh, .  
  
Receptionist: Morgan?  
  
Clara: Uh, yeah.I guess. Receptionist: 392.third floor.  
  
Clara: Thank you. Where are the elevators?  
  
Receptionist (pointing to a sign that reads "Elevators "): Right around the corner.  
  
Clara nods and dashes around the corner. Just then Mondo runs in. He puts his hands on his legs and begins panting heavily.  
  
Receptionist: May I help you, sir?  
  
Mondo slowly makes his way over to the desk. Mondo (still panting): Yeah, that girl who just ran in here.  
  
Receptionist: She went to room 392, third floor.  
  
Mondo nods and makes his way slowly to the elevators.  
  
**** Meanwhile in Jessie's room, James is setting up the cot and Meowth is wandering the halls. Jessie looks over at James. That's when she remembers something.  
  
Jessie: James, do you remember that bag of stuff I took from Giovanni's office?  
  
James (coming over to Jessie's bed): What about it?  
  
Jessie (as James seats himself on her bed): Do you think you could possible get the envelope from the bag?  
  
James: What envelope?  
  
Jessie: If I remember rightly it said: "Top Secret: Jessica Haren" in bold, red letters.  
  
James: Haren?! Who is Jessica Haren?!  
  
Jessie: I think.I think it may be.me  
  
James: You?!  
  
Clara then knocks on the door. Clara (calling): James? Jessie?  
  
Jessie and James (together): Clara?  
  
Clara enters the room. Clara: Hi! What's the deal here? What are you doing in the hospital, Jess? James: I brought her here. She fainted shortly after getting off the phone with you.  
  
Clara then looks back over at Jessie. Clara (a bit bewildered): Jessie you look a bit bigger.  
  
Jessie: that's because I'm pregnant with twins, Clara.  
  
Clara's mouth hangs open.  
  
Jessie: Uh, Clara, you're not a gyarados. Close your mouth.  
  
Clara closes her mouth.  
  
James sits on his cot and contemplates how he's going to get the envelope.  
  
James: Uh, Clara, I need to get back into your dorm room.  
  
Clara: Why?  
  
James: I need to get something for Jessie.  
  
Clara (to Jessie): What do you need, Jessie?  
  
Jessie: Well, uh.  
  
Mondo comes running in the room. Mondo (leaning against the door frame): I'm here. Did I miss anything? What happened?  
  
Clara: Mondo, you stay here with Jessie. I need to take James back to the dorm. He needs something for Jessie.  
  
Mondo: Where's Meowth, Jessie?  
  
Clara: We'll see you all later. Come on, James. Oh, Mondo, can we borrow your jeep?  
  
Mondo: Bring'er back in one piece. (tosses Clara the keys)  
  
Clara (catching the keys): Thanks! C'mon, James!  
  
Jessie (to James): Take care, Jim! I love you!  
  
James (to Jessie): Love you, too!  
  
James and Clara leave Jessie's room.  
  
Mondo (after Clara and James are gone): You two are really in love aren't you?  
  
Jessie: Of course.  
  
Mondo: So will you tell me what James and you do at night when you're alone?  
  
Jessie: 18-year-olds don't need to know this stuff.  
  
Mondo: I'm 18 and a half!  
  
Jessie: Same diff. You're still too young.  
  
**** Meanwhile with Clara and James. In Mondo's Jeep, Clara begins singing.  
  
Clara (singing): Prepare for trouble; make it double; prepare for trouble; make it double.  
  
James: Where'd you get a copy of that song?  
  
Clara: Huh?  
  
James: That song you were singing.  
  
Clara: What about it?  
  
James: Never mind.  
  
Just then they arrive at the dorms again. James sees a sign illuminated in front as Clara turns the corner.  
  
James (reading, thinking): Avila College. So we're not at Pokémon Tech. I knew it.  
  
**** Back at the hospital. Jessie is sound asleep and Mondo is trying to force himself to stay awake. Jessie is dreaming of a reunion of her and Miyamoto.  
  
**** Several miles away a middle-aged woman is holding a picture. From her POV we see the photo is of a young girl with red hair crying. A tear falls onto the photograph. The woman hugs the picture.  
  
Woman 1 (softly between tears): Oh my precious, Jessica, I wish I knew where you are and how you are. I love you, my Jessica. **** Back in Clara's room, James has just grabbed Jessie's envelope. Clara is sitting on her bed waiting.  
  
James (holding the envelope to the light): What do you suppose is in here, Clara?  
  
Clara: Beats me, but why would Jessie want something that's not even addressed to her?  
  
James (still trying to figure out what's in the envelope): Well, she thinks she's Jessica Haren.  
  
Clara: Oh. (yawns and looks at her digital clock): Oh my! James, do you realize what time it is?  
  
James (still holding the envelope to the light): Nope.  
  
Clara: It's about 7 a.m.! No wonder I'm so sleepy!  
  
Clara's phone rings. James jumps. Clara picks it up. Clara (into phone): Hello? (pauses, surprised yet troubled look overcomes Clara's face) We'll be right there! Clara hangs up the phone and stares into space. James comes over to Clara and sits beside her.  
  
James (concerned): What is it, Clara? What's wrong? Who was on the phone?  
  
Clara (not even looking at James; a tear streams down her face): It was the hospital. It's about Jessie. She.she fainted on her way back from the bathroom.  
  
James is silently pondering why Jessie is fainting so much. James: Do pregnant women faint a lot?  
  
Clara: No. (pauses) Does Jessie have close relationships with anyone besides you, James?  
  
James: Hmm.only Cassidy that I know of.why?  
  
Clara (snaps her fingers): That's it!  
  
James (confused): What?  
  
Clara: They're connecting telepathically.  
  
James: They don't have telephones.  
  
Clara: No, telepathically. James: Tele-what?!  
  
**** Back at the hospital the doctors and nurses have Jessie stabilized yet again. A doctor comes over to speak with Jessie.  
  
Dr. 2: Miss Morgan, we believe we know why you're fainting so much. (Jessie just stares) Miss Morgan, we need to run a few tests first. Would you be willing to allow us to do so?  
  
Jessie: What kind of tests?  
  
James runs in the room. James: Jessie, are you okay?  
  
Jessie: I'm fine, James.  
  
Dr. 2 (to James): Are you Mr. Morgan?  
  
James: I am.  
  
Dr. 2: Sir, your wife needs some medical tests performed; my colleagues and I, with yours and her permission, would like to perform these simple and yet important tests.  
  
James: I can assure you that Jessie is in perfect health.  
  
Dr. 2: Mr. Morgan.  
  
Jessie: James, let them run the tests.  
  
James: But, Jessie.(Jessie puts her finger to his lips.)  
  
Jessie: Hush! I'd like to know myself why this is happening.  
  
Dr. 2: These tests will only take a few hours. Besides, Mr. Morgan, you need your sleep.  
  
*Slow motion (until next star) James nods, clasps his hand around Jessie's, kisses her hand, and forces himself not to cry. Jessie smiles in return. The doctors and nurses wheel Jessie down the hall. (Zoom in on their hands) Their hands slowly come apart. James waves as Jessie is wheeled out of sight.* Clara, Mondo, and Meowth make their way over to James after Jessie is out of sight.  
  
Clara (patting James on the shoulder): There, there. She'll be okay, James.  
  
Mondo: I think we'd better all get some sleep. Clara: Right; let's all head to my dorm. There's plenty of room.  
  
Mondo picks up Meowth and starts heading to the elevators. James still stares in the general direction Jessie left. Clara grasps James' hand.  
  
Clara smiles and gently pulls James towards the elevators. Clara: Come along.Jessie will be alright.  
  
**** A few minutes later. Clara is asleep on her dorm bed hugging her teddy bear; James is asleep on Mel's bed with Meowth sleeping beside him; Mondo is asleep on the floor beside Clara's closet in his sleeping bag.  
  
**** A week later (Dec. 6). Meowth is on Clara's computer. An instant Message box opens. (the following is exchanged through text)  
  
Helen: Hi! Meowth: Uh, hello. Helen: Is Clara around? Meowth: She gist went out. Jess wanted some Twinkies an' lemons. Helen: Yuck! Well, is James there? Meowth: Yeah. Helen: Can I talk to him? Meowth: Sure.  
  
**** 15 minutes later. Clara opens the door with one hand. The other hand is holding a sack of Twinkies and lemons. She closes the door, and slides down to the floor.  
  
Clara: Whew!  
  
James turns to face the door; Jessie makes a mad dash for Clara's sack; Meowth looks up from the TV.  
  
Meowth (to Clara): Youza back. Didja find e'ery ding okay?  
  
Clara (now half-beaten up because of Jessie trying to get the sack): Yeah.  
  
After a while Clara returns from her shower. She is in her bathrobe and carrying her shower supplies. No one is in her dorm room.  
  
Clara (thinking as she towel dries her hair): Where did everyone go? They were here just a few minutes ago.  
  
An instant message box pops up on her computer screen. (All again is exchanged through text.)  
  
Helen: Clara? Clara: Hi, Helen. Do you know where Jessie, James, and Meowth are? Helen: They should be with you Clara: Duh! But they're not here.  
  
**** Meanwhile Woman 1 is sorting some old files, when the following is heard on television.  
  
Television commentator: A month ago we first brought you the story of the robbery of Team Rocket Headquarters. Four suspects are in custody tonight. Those four are Butch Kosaburou, Cassidy Yamato, Jessica Musashi, and Meowth a Pokémon. A fifth is in question. His name is James Morgan.  
  
Woman 1 stares at the screen. Woman 1: Jessica?! My Jessica?!  
  
**** At the police station with Jessie, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy. Giovanni walks over to the police officer questioning James.  
  
Giovanni: Forget about questioning them any more. I don't believe these five would double-cross me.  
  
Police Officer: Okay, if you're sure.  
  
Giovanni: I'm sure.  
  
Police Officer: Alright, you're all free to go.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth hurry to the nearest phone. James calls a cab.  
  
**** Back on TV and with Woman 1. TV commentator: I've just received word that all five suspects have been released.  
  
Woman 1 picks up the phone and dials a number. Woman 1 (into phone): Yes, Philadelphia Press, I'd like to run a story. My name is Miyamoto Haren. M-I-Y-A-M-O-T-O Haren. H-A-R-E-N.  
  
**** Half an hour later a knock is heard on Clara's door. Clara gets up from her computer.  
  
Clara (before opening the door): Who is it?  
  
James: It's Jessie, Meowth, and James.  
  
Clara (opening the door): Where've you guys been? I've been worried sick about you!  
  
They enter the room.  
  
Meowth: Ya wouldn't believe us.  
  
Clara shuts the door. Clara: I'm listening.  
  
10 minutes later. Clara: Sounds like you all had an interesting night.  
  
Jessie: I'll say. By the way, James, where's that envelope I asked you to bring me when I was in the hospital?  
  
James: Oh, I put it in Clara's underwear drawer.  
  
Clara: What were you doing in my underwear drawer, James?!  
  
James: I had to hide it somewhere when I found out jess had to stay in the hospital a little longer.  
  
Clara: But my underwear drawer?! (James shrugs.)  
  
Jessie (retrieving the envelope): I don't know about you sometimes, James.  
  
Clara (picking up a file from the floor): So what's in all these files anyway?  
  
Jessie (digging around Clara's drawer): Personal information.  
  
Clara (opening the file): Like what?  
  
James: See for yourself.  
  
Clara (reading aloud): James Morgan.  
  
James: Huh? What are you doing reading my file?  
  
Jessie (thinking to herself, looking at the envelope): This is it! The moment of truth! Slowly Jessie opens the envelope. Jessie (holding numerous pieces of paper): Oh, my.  
  
Clara, Meowth, and James all look at Jessie.  
  
James: What Jessie?  
  
Jessie (not looking up from the papers): Oh.my.God! .Oh, my!  
  
Clara: What is it, Jessie?  
  
Jessie sits on Mel's bed, puts on her glasses, but all the while never looks up from the papers. A tear comes to her eye. Jessie (while reading): Now I know what we have to quit Team Rocket! Oh, my!  
  
James: What does it say, Jess?  
  
Jessie (reading): To my dear sweet Jessica. Top secret information for Jessica Haren .  
  
The End?! [Author's note: End of the story? Yes. Series? No way!] 


End file.
